I Got A Story To Tell
by Dot Smitty
Summary: Follow the story of C, as he creates his world.


College Campus Green, S and C walking talking, graduation is in a week

T: Why the fuck you going to the Army, you bout to get your paper and you wild and do this. You not even going in as a Officer. A fucking private, 5 years of college to be a fucking Private, You crazy

C: Yeah I'm crazy with crazy student loans.

T: Me too, just get a job like me and

C: and what? Live with ma dukes, fuck that, I'm not knocking you or anyone else, but fuck that, I can't do that no more, plus I'm going in as a Specialist not a Private

T: Wow, watch out Colin Powell, damn what you moms say, your sister, your girl, father?

C: Pops is cool wit, he understands, being a man, shit like that mother you know, same as sister and girlfriend, but I gotta live my life do what makes me happy

T: Damn, just don't do new crazy shit, SEAL, Green Beret shit, jumping out of planes and shit, you crazy as it is

C: you my mother? you sound sensitive as hell right now, I'm not doing nothing like that, I'm chill, do my time, get ass and come home, that's it, alright,

T: Yeah alright, but if you do learn some Navy SEAL shit, teach me, so I can go around fucking jokers up

C: You crazy, let's go get something to eat,

T: Yeah I need a kilbreast

C: For real

Two Years Later, Helicopter flying through the night in the South American country of Columbia, A team of Six Green Berets getting their final orders before repelling to the deep dark jungle.

Major: Alright team, finally prep before we exit, when we land, we will be 5 clicks from the target, DEA says the facility is in a makeshift basement, their will be at least 4 guards patrolling here and here. Once inside the house their will be two more guards position here by the window and here by the basement door. DEA informant says once inside the basement their is usually 2 or 3 more guards. Once we neutralize them we will set charges and evacuate to the LZ which is 4 clicks to the southwest here.

C: Sir, no roaming militas correct

Major: As in the briefing by the CIA, their satellite photos show this location to be a isolated area

Red Light Comes On

Major: Alright, everybody lock and load, get ready to descend

Green Light Comes ON

Major: Go

One by One each man repel to the jungle, the helicopter silently fly off through the night

The Major uses hand signals to direct the soldiers. The men maneuver through the jungle to a overpass over looking the house. The Major uses hand signals to GREEN BERET1 the team sniper and C to take out the two guards. Sounds of flies through the air and the two guards drop lifeless as GREEN BERET1 and C take position in a distance to secure the position The major and the rest of the team move silently into the house, all is seen is flashes of light Then minutes later the men move out the house and the fire starts to engulf the house.

C: Let's move out

Then in the background sounds of vehicles in distance start to come closer and closer

C and GREEN BERET1 look at each other with the look of what's coming,

GREEN BERET1: Move now!

They reassemble with the team

C: Major, vehicles are approaching fast as hell, somebody at the CIA is getting an ass whooping when we get back

Major: Damn, alright let's move to higher ground so I can radio for abstraction.

The team moves silently but quickly to a hilly terrain.

Major: GREEN BERET2, get on the horn a fire me up to the USS

GREEN BERET2: Damn, shitty connection Sir

Major: Keep trying, C, give me your binocs, GREEN BERET1 recon the area

GREEN BERET1: Sir, I make between 40-50 troops, shit more coming

Major: I see

C: What's our next move Sir?

Major: Well since we haven't been spotted then we can hump to the LZ

GREEN BERET1: Sir

Major: Sgt.

GREEN BERET1: We've been spotted, duck now!

Bullets fire down by their heads

C: Shit, somebody getting they ass whooped, Major

Major: C, RPG, GREEN BERET1 start picking

C: Step of ahead of you sir

Explosion and bullets, them a quick calm

Major: Hump down, move out

The team moves through bullets and explosions three and a half clicks away from the LZ

The Major stops the team. The bullets stop flying for the moment

GREEN BERET3: Major we're a half click and a half hour late from the LZ sir, I think we lost them

Major: GREEN BERET2, fire it up again

C: This is some bullshit, fuck the CIA, they do this shit all the time

Major: I know, but we gotta get home safe, then we can deal with that

GREEN BERET2: Sir, Admiral on the horn

Major: Admiral, Sir we needs birds pronto, we get a shitload of bandits on our tail our position is 1 niner, two 4 seven, 3 eight 5 and the LZ

Admiral: Major, take position there, the LZ is a hot zone, that is the new abstraction point, we tried to contact you but communications been nil can you hold position ten minutes to the birds arrive

Major: Do we have a choice Sir

Admiral: Unfortunately that is the only option, stand fast and we will be there to pick you up

Major: Yes Sir

GREEN BERET2: Sir what now

Major: Team new directives, this is the new LZ, set up a perimeter to the North and South but the focus is the North

GREEN BERET3: North and South Sir?

Major: The old LZ is a hot zone so we got them coming from the rear in about 20 minutes, the birds will be here in 10 minutes

GREEN BERET1: This is fucked up

GREEN BERET4: Sir, this is fucked

C: Sir this is truly fuck up, but fuck I'm going home, I owe ass whoopings and damnnit I'm going to delivery

The Team gets amped by C words, start setting mines in a areas to cripple the enemy when they approach and hunker down in stragetic locations for the oncoming blitz.

Major: As soon as the first explosion goes off, start taking them out, no automatic firing, single shot, we got to conserve ammo

BOOOOM!!!!!!!

Bullets start whipping in the air like mosquitoes

With precision firing the Green Beret's start to take down soldier after soldier but it seems that more just keep coming.

GREEN BERET3: Their like roaches, they just keep coming

GREEN BERET1: saying to himself, as he peers through his sniper scope taking down troop after troop, Little fucker, gone, Little fucker gone, Little fucker, gone

C loads up his M360 grenade launcher

C: fucking CIA, isolated area, no worries, in and out, piece of cake, well piece of cake this. Fires

GREEN BERET2: (shouting) Major, the radio Sir!!!

Major: (picks up the radio), hell taking so long its been 15 minutes, we running out of ammo and they keep coming

Navy Lt: Sir we are coming right now, show us some smoke and get your ass down, we'll do the rest.

Major: C, smoke now, team hump together

The team hurdles together for the onslaught of what is about to happen

GREEN BERET4: Raid the bastards

Hellfire rains down on the contra troops, 30 seconds of bombard seems like an eternity then it stops. All that is left is fire and smoke from the destruction that just happened. The team rises up very slowly, whatever jungle was left was burning all the troops are died or real fucked up.

C: God Bless America

GREEN BERET2: You are not lying at all, Major the radio

Navy Lt: All clear sir the copter should be in your view any second now.

Major: Thanks, next round on me, over and out

Two come into view and land, the team starts towards the helicopters when a explosion from the South from previously set mines.

Major: Hurry to the copters

The Copter crew is lying down cover fire. As the team broad the copter the Major who is 10 feet from the copter hits the ground.

GREEN BERET4: (screams) Major's hit

C bolts out the copter to the Major,

C: Never leave a man down sir

Major: Thanks

C brings the Major to the copter, the Team and the Copter Crew lays down cover fire, suddenly C feels a burning and tingly sensation in the left butt cheek as he sets the Major in the copter

C: (screams) AH!! Bitch shot me in my ass,

C then takes a gun turn rapidly and shoot and kill the troop who shot him

C: Punk, got me on some Forrest Grump shit

He gets dragged on the copter by his teammates and they fly out.

At a Army Base in a South American country, the team, minus the Major who is recovering in the infirmary, everybody is sitting except for C because of his wound, get debriefed.

General: Men, you were in Harms way and you accomplished your mission the President and Country are proud of you

DEA agent: Yes, you destroyed a major cocaine lab set up by the Columbian Cartel

CIA officer: Yes you guys did a great thing

GREEN BERET1: Wasn't for your shitty intelligence

General: Stand fast Sgt.

GREEN BERET1: Sorry Sir

CIA officer: I feel so bad that this could happen we should have taken a larger photo of the ground. With your great training you made if through okay. Sgt. C you did a great thing by going back for your Major

C: It's not a great thing, that is what are supposed to do, anybody from this team would do the same thing it just who's closer first, that's what brothers do, take care of each other

CIA officer: I know, Don't leave a man behind, I remember back at college my fraternity brothers were busting one of bros for driving a 1995 BMW….anyway let me shake your hand because you took one for the team

As the CIA officer grabs C's right hand, C throws a vicious left hook and ……….


End file.
